


Know Who You Are

by lightrock105



Series: A Miraculous World [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Identity Reveal, POV Third Person, RIP Hawmoth's reign, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrock105/pseuds/lightrock105
Summary: Chat Noir tells Ladybug something that accidentally gives away who he really is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A Miraculous World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Know Who You Are

"My Lady," he murmured as he sat down next to her. She glanced over at him to see his cat ears pressed down flat against his hair and his eyes focused on the floor, slightly glassy with tears.

"Oh, Chaton. What's wrong, kitty?" He looked up at her, a nearly silent sob escaping out of his mouth. He covered his mouth with a gloved hand, swallowing his whimpers in hopes that she wouldn't hear them.

"You were right. Hawkmoth is my father," he whispered him behind his hand. Hawkmoth is Chat Noir's father?!

Well, first, the irony. And second...when did she ever say that? She had only once made an assumption about Hawkmoth's identity, and that assumption was that she thought Gabriel Agreste was...oh. Oh no. Oh, God.

"A-Adrien??!" she gasped. Her hands flew up to her own mouth as she stared at him in shock. He froze, just now noticing what he said and had revealed about himself.

"I...I...Ladybug." He didn't quite seem to know what to say either.

"We-well if I know who you are...do _you_ want to know who _I_ am?" she choked out. She hoped he would say no. He was just going to be disappointed. How would he feel if he knew that Ladybug sat behind him every day, just a few feet away, daydreaming about a life with him, but too shy to say anything? Annoying him with her stuttering and never spitting out a full sentence. Knocking things off her desk and onto his body when her own body jerked from being addressed by him. The clumsiest girl in all of Paris was Ladybug. He was never going to talk to her again.

"I...um, well of course I want to know who you are. But I know that you don't want to tell me. I can _see_ it, so..." He moved to turn around, but before he could get away, she grabbed his arm.

"No. Chat, Adrien, if I know...then you should know." She let out a long breath, closed her eyes, and stepped back. She couldn't tell if this was going to be a big mistake or not, but she knew that this would hang over her, making her feel guilty if she didn't reveal herself. Adrien might become bitter if she didn't. The consequences might be worse if she didn't tell him.

"Tikki, spots off." She felt the familiar rush of air from her feet to her head as the disguise came off.

She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see her face. She knew it would show disgust. Who could possibly see plain old Marinette as the strong Ladybug? He was probably going t-

And then, his lips were on hers, pressed lightly, barely even there, before he pulled back a couple of centimeters to speak.

"Marinette," he breathed. "My Lady has been sitting behind me in class all this time and I never even knew it. You've been so close this whole time. So close, but a million kilometers away." And just as suddenly as he was kissing her, he pushed her away at arm's length, hands on her shoulders, and a stern expression on his face. She was slightly shocked. Was he regretting his decision to kiss her already? It had only been a few seconds.

"You were so ready to give up your miraculous to save me from Lila. Why?!" he demanded.

She blinked. That was not what she was expecting him to say. "Because...because...I _love_ you. Both of you... _all_ of you."

And he was kissing her again.

"God, I love you too, Marinette. Ladybug. It's confused me so much, having feelings for the two of you, but not that you are, well, _you_...I'm just so happy right now. I couldn't imagine Ladybug being anyone else."

* * *

And together, stronger than ever, they invaded the Agreste mansion. They turned the house inside out until they found where his father had been hiding, sending out and controlling the Akumas. Together, they took back his Miraculous and sent him away where he would never terrorize Paris ever again. She and her family invited him to say with them until such day that he might decide he had enough of their craziness.

Which, she guessed, never happened because a few years later, on top of the Eiffel Tower, he asked her an insane question.

If she would allow him to call her Mrs. Chat Noir.

Of course, that was after a boat-load of cat puns, which made her want to hit him, but she said the only answer she could ever think of saying.

" _Oui_ , mon minou. Oui."


End file.
